esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Company
Companies is the way of producing various products available in the game. Managing a company can be a good way to make money. Please consult the Productivity formula prior to obtaining a company to ensure your company will be successful. Or you can use the special e-sim calculator for companies that will show you productivity, wages, cost of raw material, sale price and others to avoid losses http://e-sim.fbtests.info e-sim Buying and selling *To obtain a company you can either buy one from the company''' market. *Another way to obtain a company is buying on an auction. To sell a company you have to set a minimum price according to it's quality: * selling Q1 company - min 10 Gold''' * selling Q2 company - min 20''' Gold''' * selling Q3 company - min 45''' Gold''' * selling Q4 company - min 95''' Gold''' * selling Q5 company - min 195 Gold Creating Or you can create a company yourself. # You need to enter the company's name (you can't use any vulgar names and/or expressions) # Select the type of company that you want to create # Choose a company avatar from your computer # Check the region where is company created (it is recommended to open company in high region) Relocating This option will allow you to change location of the company to your current location (region that you are in). Prices: * relocating company Q1 - 2 Gold * relocating company Q2 - 4''' Gold''' * relocating company Q3 - 8''' Gold''' * relocating company Q4 - 15 Gold * relocating company Q5 - 25''' Gold''' Changing Industry This one is for players who would like to change their production to different product but they don't have gold to create new company. e.g. From q5 weapon to q5 gifts. Prices: * changing company Q1 - 5 Gold * changing company Q2 - 10 Gold * changing company Q3 - 20 Gold * changing company Q4 - 35 Gold * changing company Q5 - 60 Gold General Rules * The fewer workers that work per day, the higher productivity per worker a company has ** You have to be informed about the population and the wages of the country you want to have your company in. * Companies have quality levels from Q1 to Q5. Higher quality companies produce more or produce better products, but also cost more to buy. ** You can own multiple companies. ** Companies can be bought and sold on the market. * Companies are one of two types: ** Raw Material Companies - produces raw materials (iron, grain, oil, stone, wood and diamond) *** Best production for Raw Materials are in High regions with the corresponding resource. ** Manufacturing Companies - produce goods from raw materials (weapons, food, tickets, house, defense system, hospitals, estates and gifts). If the company only has enough raw materials for 20 goods and the worker is able to produce 40, the worker cannot work until there are enough raw materials to make 40 goods. *** Best production for Manufacturing are in Countries with High region for required resource.(e.g.: Iron for weapons) * Productivity of your company depends on if the country your company is located has its capital or not. If not you will have 25% less productivity. 'Hints' * Start your company only after you gathered enough money to buy/create your company and to get enough raw materials (if needed) and currency for wages! * Make sure you have enough raw materials for all your workers. * Make sure you have enough currency for all your workers salaries. * Buy/create raw material company only in high region! * It is recommended to buy /create product companies in high regions as well. (This way losing high region of the country won’t cause less productivity in your company.) * Creating a company in a medium regions gives you -25% productivity * If you just start out in the game, I would suggest ann iron company. You would get a lot of production and iron goes for little higher than others. But you would need to be in a high iron area or you could just buy a company in high iron area. Company Cost Downgrading a company returns only 75% of the invested gold. There is not an option to dissolve companies completely. FAQ How much is "enough" raw materials and currency for workers for e.g iron company? Companies for iron, grain, oil, stone, wood and diamonds don't need raw materials, they make them. Its the companies for weapons, food, tickets, house, defense systems, hospitals, estates and gifts that require them. As for currency, it means plain cash to pay to your workers, and it depends on how much salary youre willing to give per session, and how many workers you expect to have. The more workers, the more you have to pay and if you don't have enough money you can go bankrupt. That's why its best to save cash if youre planning on buying/creating a company. Category:Products Category:Economy